A Shocking Confession
by Liz25
Summary: Brady admits his feelings to Chloe, but how does she feel?


He saw her, standing alone looking like an angel. Her long, flowing midnight blue dress covered up her beautiful body but still exposed her features at the same time. She looked very classy.  
  
Chloe looked up with wet eyes as she forced back her unshed tears. She slowly scanned the room. What she was looking for, he did not know, yet she eventually fixed her eyes back on the glass she held.  
  
He stood, watching, fighting every urge to run over and comfort her, washing away all of her obvious pain. Brady hesitated, almost allowing his heart to overcome his brain, but then reality set in. 'She is crying over Philip, Brady. Do you think you can stand and listen to her confession again?'  
  
Chloe raised her eyes once more and carefully scanned the room, this time meeting an awaiting pair of eyes. Her lips grew to a weak smile and Brady knew his brain had lost the battle as he quickly made his way to meet her.  
  
"Hi," he said cautiously, shoving his hands into his pockets to brace himself.  
  
"Brady." she replied eagerly as she quickly moved to wipe away her unshed tears.  
  
"Are you ok?" Brady asked genuinely concerned, although he already knew her response. 'She will not let me in. Not here, not now.'  
  
Chloe forced herself into a weak smile, "I'm fine."  
  
"Chloe, you cannot fool me.I saw you, now please.please let me in."  
  
She sighed in defeat, "Fine, can we go somewhere else?" She motioned outside.  
  
Brady took his hands from the safety of his pockets and cautiously placed one on her shoulder, leading the way.  
  
There they stood. Brady watched her squirm at the obvious discomfort she was facing. He thought about how beautiful she looked standing in the snow- covered balcony with Christmas greens and white lights that illuminated her. Her eyes sparked and he had to turn away, bracing himself on the balcony railing. "Chloe?"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"We are best friends right?"  
  
She turned to him in shock, "Yes. Why would you question such a thing?"  
  
He pried himself from the spot of snow he was staring at and met her awaiting eyes, "I don't know. Forget I said anything, ok?"  
  
Her eyes glazed into tears once again and replied meekly, "Ok."  
  
With some frustration he hesitated, "Chloe look.  
  
"What Brady?" She could not hold her tears in any longer.  
  
He motioned for her and she anxiously met his outstretched arms, "I just wish you would open up to me, I thought I meant something to you."  
  
She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, "You do Brady.it's just.just," she could not continue and once again sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Shhh," he said taking in the sensuous smell of her hair, "I know. It is Philip."  
  
Chloe ended their embrace and turned her back to him. "No, it is not just that."  
  
Brady reached his arm on her shoulder and slowly spun her to face him, "Then what?" He was genuinely confused.  
  
Chloe motioned her hands to the party inside. "Look."  
  
"Yes, it's a party."  
  
"Exactly, and its all decorated for Christmas and everyone is enjoying themselves. I was just standing in there, alone, realizing how sad this Christmas is going to be."  
  
"You're not alone Chloe."  
  
She gazed at him, "I know, but it is not the same.."  
  
"Because you are not with Philip," he muttered under his breath as he turned away in sadness.  
  
"What did you say Brady?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well I do have you." She looked up at his with hope in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As friends, I mean we are right?" She smiled crookedly at him and slowly walked toward him reaching for another hug.  
  
Brady appeased her and while they stood, hugging, his body went weak and he felt her in his arms. Each time he held her it got harder and harder. He knew that she was going to be there, as a friend, but he did not think he could handle it. There was not a time he could look at her, touch her, smell her, that he did not want to expose his innermost thoughts. 'No, this cannot happen.' He thought as he pulled away from her embrace.  
  
"What Brady? What was that for?"  
  
"Chloe look." He paused for a few moments to gather up his thoughts and courage.  
  
"I'm listening," she was beginning to get impatient.  
  
He sighed and continued, "I do not think this will work."  
  
She stared at him blankly, unsure of how to respond. "What do you mean Brady?"  
  
"This." He motioned to Chloe and himself.  
  
"Us? I do not get it, there is no us Brady."  
  
"I mean friends Chloe, I don't think I can be your friend anymore." He had said it and it broke his heart. He began to walk away when she pulled him back.  
  
"What do you mean you cannot be my friend Brady Black? I thought you were the one who was happy we were best friends. Would you mind telling me what suddenly made you do this 180? I mean, here I thought you were the one person who was going to be here from me and tonight, of all nights tonight, when I am feeling most alone you decide to just stop being my friend?" She was angry now.  
  
He looked down at the snow, knowing that if he looked at her he would crumble, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry! That does not cut it! I want to know why."  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
"What? This from Brady Black who seems to have the answers to everything cannot tell me why out of the blue you to not want to talk to me anymore."  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. Please let it go."  
  
"I am not going to. I think you owe that much to be Brady, I mean, we did share a lot of good times together and."  
  
"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU CHLOE." He looked up at her in shock. He could not believe he had let that slip.  
  
She met his gave with confusion and she softened her voice, "You like me? Well then why, if you like me as a friend, are you going to stop being my friend?"  
  
He shifted feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. Brady Black appeared cool calm and collected to most people but at this moment he had never felt more vulnerable, "No Chloe, I LIKE you," and to avoid further confusion he confessed in a low tone, "as more than a friend."  
  
She was at a loss of words. After a moment of silence all she could get out was a simple, "oh."  
  
He looked up at her with tears welling in his eyes, "And being your friend is just going to be too hard. I cannot stand to be around you with all the constant mentions of Philip. It tears me up inside." He tried to force a smile but it did not work, "I'm sorry Chloe, I really am." Brady turned around and walked back into the party leaving Chloe to stand alone for the second time that this time with Brady's confession running through her brain. 


End file.
